


just an ordinary human

by staccato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Horcruxes, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staccato/pseuds/staccato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and Poems centered around a boy in a cupboard and his horcrux</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unus

He’s miserable

Alone

Hungry

There’s blood everywhere

A teeth beside his pillow

Vomit on the floorboard

Cracked ribs

A black eye

Cuts on his back

Outside

The Dursleys laugh

Smell of food flows from the opening of his door

His stomach grumbles pitfully

Hatred forms in his heart

And the Horcrux stirs curiously


	2. Duo

Tom Riddle knows. 

He knows that the boy destroyed his other self. He knows that the boy is destined to be his foe. He knows that they are on opposite sides of a war. He knows he should kill him immediately, and without a single thought of regret or remorse.

Yet he cannot; Tom Riddles sees himself in the boy, whose solated by his peers, starved by his relatives, and hated by the Muggles. Their intelligence is far above their age, their powers tremendously strong. Serpents are their only friend, and only darkness is their true home.

Tom Riddle knows the day will come when the boy will brings the world to its knees. Dumbledore will serve, Grindlewald will bow, and Voldemort will obey.

Tom Riddle knows.


	3. Tres

“Excuse me, Lord Slytherin?”

Salazar woke from his nap, and so did his familiar. They both yawned, though Salazar covered his mouth while Balthazar showed off his fangs. And then they both looked at the boy standing in front of him.

He was a Gryffindor, is the first thing Salazar noticed.

He also realized that the boy was unusually thin, and his skin pale. He had a mop of jet black hair that screamed Potter, and a pair of vivid green eyes that reminded Salazar of the Killing Curse. He held a strange thing in his right hand, and what looked a like a bow in his left. A young basilisk was curled around his torso, its head resting on the boy’s left shoulder and its plica semilunaris covering its eyes.

“Hello, Little One.” He greeted. “How may I help you?”

“I was hoping to practice my violin,” the boy explained, holding up the things Salazar could not identify, “but the Gryffindor Commons Room was quite loud, and I couldn’t hear myself. I was hoping I could practice it here, because Tom said it was always quieter in there.”

“Tom?” Salazar asked, because he remembered a Tom. “Thomas Riddle?”

“Yes, sir.” The boy nodded, then he switched to Parseltongue and looked at his familiar. /Tom said hello, Balthazar./ 

/Hello, Tom./ Balthazar hissed in reply.

He glanced back at Salazar. “I will set up a privacy ward, Lord Slytherin. Your Snakes would not even notice me.”

Salazar smiled at his politeness, and let the portrait swing open, revealing the entrance to the Slytherin Common’s Room. The boy mumbled a thank you, and stepped through the opening. The portrait closed shut loudly behind him, and the whole house glanced up. They tensed when they see the Gryffindor in their midst.

“Potter?” Severus Snape stood up in surprise. “How did you get in here?”

“With my permission, of course, Severus.” Another portrait of Salazar Slytherin, hung over the fireplace, explained. “Mr. Potter here has proven most interesting.”

The boy bowed his head. “Thank you, Lord Slytherin.”

“But, My Lord-”

“No buts, Severus.” He cut off the fuming Potion Master, and turned to Potter. “Now, if you would be so kind to show me what a violin does?”

Potter adjusted the basilisk, whose presence cause many of his young Snakes to gape and whisper, until he could comfortably rest the strange thing on his left shoulder. He pressed his callused fingertips against the strings, and drew the bow against the taunt strings.  
Salazar though it was absolutely beautiful.

“Absolutely wonderful, Mr. Potter.” He said when the boy was finished, Balthazar hissing in agreement. “Please, play another piece.”

“My Lord,” Severus interrupted. “As much as Potter’s performance was…adequate, I am afraid this noise is distracting our Snakes from studying.”

“Oh, what a pity!” Salazar exclaimed. “Alas, Severus, I fear you are right. I suppose, Mr. Potter, you can only practice in the Chamber now. Merlin knows Helga or Rowena would rather cut off their own tongue than granting a Gryffindor access to their dorms.”

Silence.

“When you say the Chamber, My Lord-”

“Yes, of course,” Salazar agreed. “The Chamber of Secret, where my beloved Apophis dwells.”

Silence returned.

Then Potter smiled, soft lips turned up at the corner. /Tom has missed her./


	4. Quattuor

They died quickly

Painlessly

Without even seeing 

The knife

Tom was displeased

He wanted them to suffer

Pay for what they did

Starving

Beating

Hating 

His lovely

Beautiful

Exquisite

Precious 

Horcrux

Harry disagreed

“They’ll be suspicious”

He argued

They leave the infamous Dark Mark

Evidences of a duel

And residues of both their magic

Dark and light

Tangled

Like intimate lovers

They flee to France

The Order gave chase

And found Riddle

With an arm around 

His Horcrux


	5. Quinque

It’s easier

Once he learned how to use 

His magic

His gift

Reaches into his core and

Pull

Bends it to his bidding

To his will

To do as he please

He had always known he was

Better

Superior

Vernon looses both legs in a car crash

("This is why regular checkup are important, folks!")

Petunia accidentally chops off two fingers

("Stay-At-Home Wife Send to ER After Accident in the Kitchen")

Polkiss pushes Dudley off the school roof

("I swear I didn't do it!

Please!

Someone believe me!")

His spine splits in half

When the letter arrive

They don’t take it away

They squeeze into the cupboard

Waiting patiently 

For their master’s next command


	6. Sex

Red meets green

Brother wands are raised

Simultaneously

(A Phoenix trills in the distance)

Lips part

Two spells on their tongues

The world holds its breath

Nothing dares to move

Then-

The boy sags

His shoulders drop

He tucks in wand

Smiling

Radiantly

And sweeps into

A mocking 

Bow

“Here you are

Tomcat”

And the world found itself

On its knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's wondering: yes, six in latin really is sex. I am not making this up.


	7. Septem

Here are the facts:

His name is Harry James Potter. 

His father was James Potter. His mother was Lily Evans. 

They were young. They graduated from Hogwarts two years before they discovered Lily was with child.

Both of them were gifted in their own rights. Lily was a gifted potion mistress. James was a talented duelist.

But they were young.

But they managed to save their child from the Killing Curse.

Here are the theories:

The Daily Prophet praises Harry, and only Harry. A remarkable child, Skeeter, Rita’s mother, writes. He has been touched by Magic herself!

It was all due to Lily, of course. Dumbledore tells Harry with a twinkle in his eyes. Her love is what saved you.

You were just lucky, Potter. Malfoy spits out during one of their many fights.

Here is the truth:

Voldemort stares down dispassionately at the slobbering mess of a man in front of him. He is kneeling, of course he is, head touching the floor and tears streaming.

“Please, My Lord, please, I beg you-spare him!”

“And if I do, Pettigrew? What will you give me in return?”

The man stops sobbing, but his shoulder continues to shake. “Anything. Anything you want. Just-Just don’t kill Harry!”

“Hm.” Voldemort shifts, crosses his legs. “How loyal of a godfather you are, Pettigrew. Your friends must be proud.”

The man does not answer.

Good, he is learning.

“Serve me, Pettigrew. Bare my Mark. Wear my mask. Join the Dark. Be my servant. Be loyal to me. In return, I will not cast the Killing Curse at young Harry Potter.”

(He does not say anything of using the boy as an experiment.)

The man is hesitant, but Voldemort is patient.

He will obey, just as many other have.

Just as many others will.


	8. Octo

Lightning bleeds

When his Lord is angry

Which is

Unfortunately or Fortunately

Always

(After all this time?

Always.)

The horcrux is

Always

Covered in blood

It flows its way to

His mouth

The corner of it, anyway

Where the horcrux will

Lick

And smile

As he tastes his blood

His blood

He's bleeding for his Lord

Nothing makes him

Happier

Than to feel

His eyebrows matted with

Blood

His eyelids crusted with

Blood

His cheeks smelling of

Iron

His Lord doesn't mind

Nagini doesn't mind

And the opinion of others, of

Dumbledore Dursley 

Weasley Granger

Even that of the

Death Eaters, of

Avery Rosier Black

Lestrange Malfoy

Snape

They are just

The buzzing of

Insects


End file.
